


Colleague Jaeger

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to boss jaeger</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I miss us

Mr. Jaeger has been back for almost two weeks. It's been so hard but I've managed to keep my hands off of Eren. 

Yesterday we came so close, so very close to having sex in the bathroom. I had to piss and when I finished, as I was leaving the bathroom he pulled me back in by the collar. We kissed a little and he stroked me to hardness through my pants.

Saliva dripped down both my and Eren's chins until I broke the kiss for air.

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't." Eren said.

I agreed and that was the end of it.

~

Today's Tuesday. It's a brand new day. Besides the abstinence, this has been the best two weeks of my life and Eren and I can focus on the emotional part of our relationship.

I walk up to the figure sitting in my desk.

"What are you doing Eren?" I ask, stopping in front of the desk with my hands on my hips. He stands up.

"I miss us." He says. He reaches forward and adjusts my tie and shirt. It tickles when he fixes my collar, purposely leaving soft caresses on my neck.

"What do you mean I see you everyday." I say. I already know what he means because I miss him too.

"You know what I mean Levi. I miss the feeling of your skin against mine. I miss messing you up. I miss you abandoning your pride and the way your face twists when your getting hard. Kind of like it is now." He says.

It's amazing how much he knows me. I was getting hard.

"I-I miss you too..." I stutter.

"Then.." Eren says reeling my face into his by my tie. "Why can't I have you?" He asks inching closer to my face.

"Eren?" We hear. We both jump back.

It's Eren's dad at the worst moment possible.

"Eren I have to go get that X-ray I need you to watch the place. I won't be back so close up the place when it's time. If the doctors find anything wrong I'll need you to be here early tomorrow to fill in for me. They'll make me stay overnight." He says.

Butterflies instantly flutter in my stomach. It will be like boss jaeger all over again.

"Okay dad." Eren says his voice raspy. 

I look at him and he's hiding his erection with his hand, trying to make it look casual.

"What's wrong Eren?" He asks.

"Morning erection." Eren says.

My mouth drops. I would never tell my dad something like that.

"Well Levi I am your boss. While I'm gone lend my son your mouth for a bit." Mr. Jaeger says.

My eyes widen and me, Eren, and his dad stare at each other in complete awkward silence. Suddenly I'm slapped fiercely on the back and put in an uncomfortable "playful" headlock. Mr. Jaeger's laughter booms through the room.

"I'm just kidding." He says still laughing outrageously. He digs his knuckles in my scalp and I fight for freedom. Eren giggles and my heart skips a few beats.

"Well my son does happen to be gay." He continues.

"Shut up dad. You only think that because I work out at the gym." Eren says.

"To meet men." Mr. Jaeger says laughing again. This time I laugh a little too.

"Ok I have to leave. Levi you're in charge too." Mr . Jaeger says walking out. 

As soon as the automatic doors shut I'm yanked and tugged and pulled until I'm on the floor in Mr. Jaeger's office.

"Take it easy." I say.

Eren roughly yanks me off of the floor and slams me onto Mr. Jaeger's desk.

"Ouch." I curse. I'm sitting on a pile of once neatly sorted papers. What a shame.

I hear the familiar click of a door locking and Eren is standing by the door. When he turns and looks me in the eye I gasp. They were so vibrant, some sort of emerald color.

He slowly stalks towards me and I straighten up on the desk.

"Levi. It looks like we are alone. So there's nothing you can do to escape this." Eren says roughly yanking his tie to the side.

"I waited two weeks for this. Turn around and open yourself up... Or I'll do it for you." He says stopping at the desk. His eyes wash from that shade of green to a darker, more sinister shade. It scares me but excites me at the same time.

Button by button he opens his shirt.

"Are you going to open yourself up?" He asks.

"I-I don't know... What do you even mean by that?" I ask. I actually have an idea.

"Take off your pants, get on your hands and knees and hold yourself open. So I can stretch you. And then put it in." He says.

"I don't want to do that. Why don't we switch places." I suggest.

"Well looks like you've made your decision." Eren says. He grabs my ankles and yanks them, making me lay and scoot down. He yanks off my pants and tugs down my underwear. With one swift motion of his arm he flips me onto my stomach and raises my hips until my knees support my body. I try to lift my head from the papers but Eren pushes it back down.

"No I like you better like this. I do like your pretty face but this side of you is so much prettier." He says dragging his hand along my back.

"Levi." Eren calls.

I'm so hard and so ready for this I don't even have the ability to speak.

"Levi! Hold it open. Let me see how small it's gotten." Eren commands.

I slowly raise my hands up my thighs and touch either side of my butt.

"Now open them." Eren says.

I part myself to feed Eren's hungry eyes. 

Here I am sitting on my bosses desk on top of his files and paperwork, holding my ass open for his son. If I got fired for this I'd never be able to get a job again.

Eren gasps. He drags a finger over my hole and applies pressure to it. I moan softly.

"It's so small Levi. You haven't touched yourself here? Not even a little?" He asks. I shake my head unable to speak. He reaches his hand around my body and grabs my dick, squeezing the tip. Precum seeps out and I shriek. 

"What about here?" He asks. I nod. He rubs the precum around his fingers.

"Eren! Stop fucking around back there." I shriek again.

I feel Eren's tongue glide from my balls up to my hole and I let go of one side of my ass to cover my mouth, to hold in my squeal.

Eren yanks my arm back behind me and I return it to holding myself open.

"Don't ever do that again. I want to hear your voice. I want to hear your screams and moans and gasps. I haven't heard them in two weeks. Don't do that again." Eren says.

I feel his finger on my hole again, it's slightly lubricated.

"Levi. I'm going to stretch it now. I'm going to stretch it with my fingers and tongue. Then I'll slide my penis inside of you to the hilt." Eren says.

"Well do it." I say impatiently.

"Hold everything open so I can see." Eren says.

Finger by finger I stretch sides of my hole open. My precum helps a little. It's very tight and hard to hold open but I do it, I do it for Eren.

"Good. Good job. It's so pink in there." Eren says.

It makes me blush with embarrassment.

"What color were you expecting?" I say impatiently.

He doesn't speak. I can't hear him at all.

"Eren?" I call. He delves his tongue into my hole and I let go immediately. My hands fly to my mouth to cover half of a shriek before Eren rips them behind me. When he let's go I can't move them. He bound them with his tie no  
Doubt. I moan time after time, back to back. Softly panting.

He swirls his tongue around inside of me and I can feel all of the movement. It feels so good, so heavenly. This is better than any blow job I've ever gotten.

I feel him eject his tongue and I whimper pitifully.

"I told you to stop covering your mouth." Eren says. I hear a sound as loud as crackling thunder and a sharp pain shoots up my ass. Did Eren just spank me?

He hits me again in the same spot and I yell like a whore.

"That's what I like to hear. Levi. You sound like a whore... Tell me." Eren says.

I frown. "Tell you what?" I manage.

"Tell me you're my whore." He says. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly.

He sticks his pointer finger into my my mouth moistening it, a little too deep and I gag on it. Taking it out, he circles it around my hole.

"Eren come on quickly, do it already." I moan. I shriek when finally, finally, he sinks his finger inside of me to the last knuckle.

"It's so tight Levi. I was scared you were cheating on me but I forgot I can always check here." He says wriggling his finger. He does a 'come here' motion with his finger inside of me until he hits a ball of nerves. It feels so good I can't hold on to any more moans. I can see the stars and the most desperate of cries escape my mouth.

"Did I find it?" Eren asks mockingly.

He curls his finger up again and applies pressure on the same spot.  
I holler. He slides in another finger in and I clench my bound fists.

"Too much." I whisper.

"If this is too much you'll never be able to handle my dick again." Eren says. With his fingers he does a scissoring motion inside of me and after a while it isn't so uncomfortable.

"Finally." Eren says extracting his fingers. I get about four seconds of emptiness before Eren's penis probes my hole.

"I'm going to untie your hands now I need you to hold yourself open again." He says. He quickly unties my wrists and I can feel the blood return to my hands. My wrists are raw and moving them to my ass is pretty painful, however I do as he says. He uses two fingers, probably his thumbs to hold my hole open and his penis makes contact with my insides. I flinch at the sudden heat.

"It's opening." Eren says.

He pushes his head into my hole a little, just until it stretches a bit, then pulls back. I moan from pleasure then groan in disappointment.

"Call me it one more time." Eren says, his eyes glittering.

"What!" I yell with frustration.

"Call me boss." He says with a giggle.

"Fuck you." I spit out.

"Hahaha woa. I'm sorry but you already are. Actually I'm fucking you." He says.

"No you're not... You're playing games. You drag me up here, throw me on this desk, spread me on all fours like an animal... You intimidate me and violate me with your fingers...You try to rape me, and now you won't finish the job." I say, my voice pitched in a whine.

 

"Levi... You spread yourself out on this desk. You held yourself open for me to see your tender flesh.. Your puckered heated hole that blooms like a flower every time I touch it. I'm not raping you... But I could if that's what you want me to do." Eren says.

I say nothing. All I know is I want him inside of me. No. I need him inside of me. He removes my fingers from my butt and drags my arms above my head. He strokes the skin of my forearms, then tangles his fingers with mine. When his hands leave my arms I'm unable to move them once again. This time the tie is tied excessively tight and I struggle to get them loose.

Eren grabs my ankles and flips me on my backside. 

"What are you doing?" He asks.

I try sliding a wrist past the other, and out of the restraint. "It's too tight.." I say desperately. I can feel my skin tearing. 

"Stop." Eren says.

I look up at him, into his fierce emerald eyes and halt my movements.

"Eren! I don't care... I don't care what you do to me. I need you inside of me. Look at how hard I am i need this... I need you." I whimper. Hot tears of desperation stream down my cheeks. I've never been this desperate before. I've never cared about sex this much. I've never been this vulnerable in front of anyone, but somehow this side of me was ok for Eren to see. His eyes are the source of my hypnosis, they are my damnation.

"Eren.." I whisper. I moan shamefully when I feel my precum running down my thighs. I look into Eren's eyes, they turn a dark blue as he watches my penis cry. He lightly touches the tip and an intense heat boils low in my belly. Then I feel it. I feel it stretching me, moving muscle and skin away to gain entrance. Eren's penis slowly slides inside of me. I'm surrounded by heat. Saliva, snot, sweat, and tears mixed together and falling from my face. "Eren." I pant.

I moan and writhe around underneath Eren, so close to coming that nothing else makes sense. 

"Levi you're too tight... If I go any further I'm going to have to force my way in." He says although he doesn't sound disappointed.

I thrash my head back and forth. "I-I don't care." I plea.

With that he grabs both of my legs on the backs of my knees and forces a little in. I shriek loudly and Eren giggles. It wasn't painful it was just... Ok it was pretty painful. He leans towards me and presses his lips against mine. He slides his tongue in my mouth and I try and try and finally succeed in spitting it out, our tongues still connected by saliva.

"S-stop. Give me the rest." I say. I feel a slight blush creeping but I quickly get over it.

He smiles widely and leans into me. Forcing the rest inside. I yell and my wrists uncomfortably glide past another. The tie loosens and my hands are free.

As if drawn by a magnet, my arms wrap around his back, pulling him closer to me. I hold on to him as he thrusts into me, biting his shoulder to stifle my moans. My dick finally gives up, swollen to it's maximum it's bursts. Eren moves his shoulder from my mouth to hear my final cries. Throughout my orgasm he continues his thrusts, but they're slower and I can feel some sort of emotion. I'd probably cum again if Eren verbalized his actions but as I was slowly coming down from my orgasm he whispers in my ear.

"Can I cum inside of you?" He asks.

The vibrations of his voice sends chills down my spine.

"Don't you always?" I say, my voice still hoarse and forced.

"I want you to say it." He whispers hotly, his mouth against my ear.

I shiver.

"Fucking cock. Get off of me." I moan.

"Why would I want to do that?" He whispers again. He sticks his tongue into my ear and I moan immediately. He roughly bites me and I clench my teeth.

"It's not like I'm gonna get pregnant... Just do it." I say.

To be completely honest I don't care what he does. I've already had my release. There's evidence of it on Eren's stomach and between my thighs. How Eren wanted his release, I couldn't care less.

"I want you to say it." He repeats.

I deeply exhale.

"Cum inside of me Eren. Leave everything you've got for me in my ass." I say, just for him, just so he can get off.

"As you wish." He says quickening his thrusts.

With several girlish moans, directly in my ear, Eren finally reaches his peak. With the most pitiful moan his cum begins to fill me.

I hold him tightly as he empties himself, his soft moaning still tickles my ear.

There are no papers left on the desk. My wrists are bleeding. I'm pretty sure Eren is asleep.

"Levi can you tell me again?" He asks.

"Wha- oh you're the boss Eren." I say rubbing his back.

He quickly stands up, his dick slides out of me, his cum spilling out of me and onto the desk. I moan at the sudden emptiness, then again when two of Eren's fingers are pushed inside of me.

"it's nice and loose now." Eren says pushing his fingers in and out. My skin is sweaty and flushed red, Eren's looks similar. I close my thighs but it doesn't matter, his fingers are still deep inside of me, now making a scissoring motion. "Do you like it? The way it feels?" 

 

"It's... It feels nice." I admit.

Eren smiles then looks me in the eye. I gulp. His eyes were a calm dull green color and they seem to be getting lighter.

"Then why did you close your legs?" He asks trying to wedge his free hand in between my locked knees. I open my legs for him and he strokes my thigh. He rubs along my thigh, then higher until he strokes my limp penis.

"No more sex Eren. This is enough for today. Get your fingers off of me.. And out of me. We'll do it again tomorrow it's almost 4 o'clock." I say tiredly.

"By tell me again I didn't mean call me boss. I meant that other thing that you haven't told me since two weeks ago." Eren says.

For some reason I avoid looking into his eyes. I feel like I know what he wants me to say. I sit up and look at where his hand disappears inside of me. He pulls out his fingers, a web of cum still connecting his fingers to me, and tries to look me in the eye. I watch as the ring of my asshole slowly closes.

"Are you going to tell me."  
He asks.

There's an awkward silence. I hop off of the desk and stand up on unsteady legs. I immediately feel Eren's fluids rush out of me and down my thighs. Even so I put my clothes on, stopping every once in a while to look at my injured wrists.

"Sorry about that I guess I got a little carried away." Eren says with a giggle.

I glare at him. "A little?" I ask sarcastically.

I walk out of the room, then come back to the doorway.

"I know what you want me to say, and I'm not going to say it, because you don't deserve to hear it." I say matter-of-factly.

Eren looks me in the eye, making me jump back a little. His eyes were that intimidating dark green shade.

"Don't worry Levi. I'll make you say it. I'll make you moan, scream my name, and then say it." He says.

I swallow the lump in my throat.

"I'm going home now." I say turning away.

"Levi. I'm coming to your house tonight." Eren says.

The butterflies come right back to my stomach. I could never tell Eren how excited that made me. He wants me to tell him I love him, but I purposely didn't say it so he would feel the need to show me that I loved him. Him proving that I love him usually involved my bed and the mixing of saliva.

"I look forward to it." I say under my breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren watches me as I walk out of Jaeger's Harold.

"Levi." He calls.

I turn around to him standing at the front doors.

"Leave your front door unlocked." He says.

I turn back around and speed walk to my car.

How does Eren do this to me? Why have I allowed him to turn me into the bitch? If he did plan on coming over I'd show him. I'd take back every ounce of masculinity he's taken from me. Tonight Eren is going to be my bitch.

 

It's been two hours since I left work and Eren still isn't here. He did say tonight, maybe he really meant at night. Either way I'm a bit uncomfortable leaving my door unlocked. I eat dinner at 8 o'clock. I'm still weary, I feel like someone is going to just walk into my house.

I hop in the shower. When I massage shampoo into my hair I'm reminded of Mr. Jaeger's rough knuckles. Me and him are closer in age than Eren and I are. That thought scares me. What if someone were to just walk into my house at this moment? While I'm at my most defenseless, a serial killer could just waltz right in and stabbed me. I don't want the police to find my naked ass body in the shower floor. I'm locking that door.

But then, what if it were Eren? What if Eren came inside while I was in the shower? I would grab him and force him against the shower wall. I would hold his face against the cold tiles and peel his wet clothing off. Then I wouldn't take the time to stretch him. I would just fiercely ram my cock inside of him time and time again, then like in those movies with the abusive boyfriend and passive girlfriend, I would sit on the edge of the tub smoking a cigarette while Eren sits inside crying with his knees in his chest.

Eren has until ten o'clock to show up, then I'm locking my door and not forgiving him. You can't just leave your boyfriend with these high ass expectations and not show up. If he comes any later than 9:30 he'd better make this the hottest sex I've ever had.

I finish washing my hair and I notice how hard my dick is. I could take care of it now but what if Eren comes right after I cum? I leave it.

When I step out of the shower the mirror catches my eye. I double take. My mouth drops with shock. My neck, arms and upper chest have so many Eren marks all over. Hickeys, bite marks, scratches, anything you could leave on a person is on me. How can I go to work tomorrow? Its not like I can wear a fucking coat.

I put on my boxers and check my kitchen clock. 9:45. Oh Eren. He has 15 minutes to get his ass over here. The inside of my house is hot I realize as I wait, unless I'm just hot-angry. At ten o'clock I lock the door. Stupid Eren. It's so hot in here. I climb into bed and pull the blanket over me. It's just too damn hot. Fuck Eren, what the hell. I'm sweating like a big under these covers but I can't sleep without them. I open all the windows in my bedroom and it cools down enough for me to comfortably lay under a sheet and quilt.

I don't know how much time has passed but I can't fall asleep. What is it? I'm comfortable enough. Maybe it's my unsettled mind or... My erection? I forgot all about it. I look at the clock. 1am. Damn Eren to hell. He's not coming, I'll take care of it.

I lay flat on my back and spread my legs. I've only masturbated once before and that was two weeks ago. The first night I've been without Eren. I'd gotten so used to it that the erection came naturally. Even if I just looked at Eren. It was painful but I made it through.

I grab my erection and massage the skin by the base. I touch the tip and I'm not surprised to feel it covered with precum. Then more, then more, then I'm overflowing. I poke at my hole until I can feel it opening and smirk in embarrassment when I remember Eren could tell that I haven't been touching myself. So if I did touch myself here maybe somehow he could tell. The fire is ignited low in my belly and I moan, I gasp, then I whisper "Eren."

"What." I hear as the foot of my bed dips. My heart jumps and so do I. I look towards the foot of the bed and Eren is kneeling there.

He pulls the cover and sheets off of my body and crawls towards me. I remove my hands from my body parts.

"No please don't stop just because I'm here. Continue." Eren says. He crawls in between my legs and pushes my thighs down to the bed, opening my legs more.

"Don't mind me, continue." He says.

"Help me." I whisper breathlessly. I'm still mad at him but I need to cum.

He places his palms on each of my thighs.

"No. I wanna see you do it. I wanna see if you can." He says.

I look up at him and blush when I notice how hard he's staring at my dick.

"If you can't do it I'll help you. Just try first." Eren says.

I blink a few times at him then slowly return my hand to my penis. I look up at him and he flicks his eyes from my penis to my eyes. I push his face to the side.

"Don't look." I whisper.

He brings his face back where it was and continues to watch me masturbate.

"I want to see." He says. "Do what you were doing with your other hand too. Before I got here you were touching yourself here." Eren says poking my hole. I moan shamelessly and shake my head.

He chuckles. "I'll help you here." He says pushing his finger inside of me. I throw my head back. "Besides I doubt you could find your special spot by yourself anyway." Eren says thrusting his finger in and out of me. "I already know where it is. I can make you cum whenever I want." He continues. I feel his finger twist around and slowly curl upwards. He moves my hand off of my penis and replaces it with his mouth, then he touches it. The collection of nerves. He pokes it and rubs it and I thrash around underneath him. With his free hand he holds my lower stomach down. I sound like a wounded animal, crying and whimpering and I explode inside of Eren's mouth.

When I calm down I look in between my legs at Eren. It's only been two weeks but I forgot how Eren doesn't swallow cum, he let's it in then let's it spill from the corners of his mouth. He slides his finger out of me and I flinch.

"Y-you don't like swallowing it?" I ask, closing my legs.

Before they are completely shut Eren abruptly pushes them back open, his palms on both of my inner, upper thighs.

"Do you want me to?" He asks. One at a time he licks both sides of his mouth, catching cum and swallowing it. I feel my dick hardening. His eyes are light blue and they seem to glow in the dark, making me hard again quicker.

I gulp and try to close my legs again, but Eren's strong hands pushing on my thighs makes it impossible.

"What do you want?" I ask with annoyance.

"I just helped you cum cheer up." He says.

"You told me you were coming here tonight not in the morning." I say.

"I also told you to leave your door unlocked." He says moving one of his hands. I hear the familiar unzipping sound and Eren pushes down his pants.

I have a flashback of my fantasy of pushing Eren face against the tiles of the shower, and fucking him until he cries.

That's right. He's not going to fuck me again any time soon. I'm going to fuck him, and it's gonna be good.

"Don't you feel bad? I had to crawl through your window." He says.

"No I do not." I snap back. "And most people knock." I say sitting up. Eren tries to push me back down but I roughly grab his wrist. He smirks a little.

"Ow." He moans. My eyes widen. He just turns me on so much, I don't see how everything he does makes me so goddamned hard. Could I really pull this off? He's already fucked me into submission a countless amount of times. Could I really do the same?

"What are you going to do Levi? Are you going to make me do something? Are you going to make me ride you a little?" He says and after every word my grip on his wrist gets tighter and tighter.

I get on my knees and grab Eren's throat, not squeezing just holding.

"You don't know how turned on I got in the shower when I thought about making you cry. Not emotionally of course but physically. I want to tear you apart." I say pushing Eren down on the bed, laying on top of him.

His fingers wrap around my hand on his throat. "Are you sure you have what it takes?" He says.

It pisses me off. Of course I do.

"You'll find out soon enough. I'll have you crying underneath me. I won't pull back and I'm not one to show mercy." I say. 

"I'm scared." Eren says with a playful smirk.

"Don't worry I'll kiss you for a while after you cry. Then I'll fuck you softly until you fall asleep." I say moving my hand from his throat and opening Eren's legs. I fondle his penis for a minute and then move my hand down to his hole. As soon as I touch it it opens, welcoming my finger.

"So Eren you're pretty loose down here. Have you been cheating on me?" I ask.

Eren throws his head back and laughs a deep, booming laugh, like his fathers. The rooms temperature seems to rise. What is him laughing supposed to mean? Is he trying to provoke me? I realize his hole is also pretty moist, outside and inside.

"Eren!" I shout. I grab his chin and bring his face forward, so our eyes meet. I tighten my grip until his cheeks and lips poke out.

Eren wouldn't cheat on me, he couldn't. But if he did who would he do it with? Armin? Some guy from work?

I claim his lips with a rough kiss. I shove my tongue in his mouth and we bump teeth a few times. I don't mind. Eren snatches his head back and closes his mouth with a tight smile.

"You think this is funny? This is a joke to you?" I ask. My skin is boiling. The heat is overwhelming I've never felt like this before. My eyes water in heated anger. 

Even if he isn't cheating on me it's not fair to play games like this. I pinch his nose making him open his mouth and I shove my tongue inside. After my tongue has danced around his for a bit and I've sucked on his tongue I move my head back. The usual trail of saliva connects us for a moment before breaking. I bow my head to his once more to bite his lip until it bleeds.

I raise my head. My adrenaline rushing and heart beating faster than the speed of light. I look down at this teenager, breathing just as heavily with me, red oxygen depraved face, and slightly bleeding bottom lip.

"Calm down Levi. What are you gonna do." Eren says with worried upturned eyebrows.

I don't answer him. I lift his legs until his knees are on either side of his face. I stroke his cheek for a moment then line my penis up with his hole.

"Wait." Eren whispers clenching his eyes shut tightly.

I don't respond I slam into him to the hilt, with so much resistance from his insides. He makes this moan kind of yell and grips the sheets tightly.

I don't give in even though I want to so bad. I want to stop this, hug Eren, and then let him fuck me like this. It kind of hurts for me to see him this way but this is for the best. He made me the girl, the bitch and that's not who I am. My dominance has faded over the years but I'm still a man.

I thrust into him mercilessly and his cries satisfy my hunger. He pleas he yells and he screams, sounding just like a teenaged boy just without puberty. With one hand grabbing the sheets and the other grabbing my forearm he cums. I guess I chose the right position because not a drop of cum gets on me, it's sprinkled all over Eren's stomach.

I look at his face and I see it. I heard the sniffling but seeing it is so much better. Streams of tears flow from his now light green eyes. He sniffles with every thrust. 

It makes my stomach tingle to finally see everyone's favorite badass in tears because of a little fucking. 

I'm getting so close to another orgasm. My thrusts speed up and Eren becomes verbal again, moaning, crying out loud, and gasping.

"Stop." Eren cries. I love the sound of his voice. You can tell he's been crying.

I don't stop but I soften my thrusts and slow them up just a bit.

"What was that Eren?" I say. I look in his face to see if he's really in pain or just overreacting. I can't tell so I keep thrusting. I'm so close to coming, so close that it hurts.

"I wasn't cheating on you." He whimpers.

"Then why were you so loose. You said yourself you could tell by how loose it is." I say. My anger returns briefly and I give him a crackling thrust.

"Because." Eren cries. His voice changed so drastically because of crying. "I was touching myself everyday, every chance I got. Everywhere. Because I missed you so much. Before I got here I masturbated a little." He says with his shaky voice.

"Oh." I say. I feel a little bad, but mostly good because I fulfilled my promise to myself. I was the man. The alpha. "You used lube?" I ask.

"Precum." Eren says with a sniffle.

I stop my thrusting. I can put aside my orgasm for a moment and fulfill my promise to Eren.

I allow his back to straighten and his butt lays against the mattress again. I slowly restart my thrusts. I make them slow and meaningful. I look at Eren's face. His eyes are closed and relaxed. Is he asleep? I lean into his parted lips and kiss him. I suck on his tongue and after a while his tongue begins to chase mine.

When I cum it's not intense. It's not special. But it is.

"Thank you Eren." I say collapsing on top of him. He wraps his arms around my back and turns me over, him laying on top of me.

"Levi what was all that for. I'm not gonna be able to sit for weeks." He says his voice still shaky.

I take a deep sigh. "Well Eren, earlier today you took all of my masculinity I felt like a bitch. That's all I'm saying about this." I say turning my face away from his.

With his hand he turns my face back around.

"Levi look at me. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I can't help what I do when I'm horny for you. I was so ready to have you when my dad left I didn't think about how you felt about it." Eren says.

I laugh a little. "You don't have to apologize. The sex was fantastic this morning it's just sometimes I have to be dominate to stay true to myself. Then me thinking that you were cheating kind of messed with my head." I admit. "Now can we stop talking about this." I say.

"Look Levi I'd never cheat on you. Never. You have to just know that." He says. I guess he has a point. I stretch my neck to kiss him. I think that's the first kiss we've ever had that didn't involve tongue.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." I say under my breath and quickly.

"Pshh I don't care about that. The sex was fantastic." Eren says with a wink.

My dick slides out of Eren and we both moan. The cum drips on me this time.

"Wait put it back in. I want to sleep with it inside." Eren says.

I grimace. "Why? That's disgusting." I say.

Eren reaches in between our bodies and puts my limp dick back inside of himself. I wrap my arms around him and just hug for a moment. I'm so glad I have this person. I'm so glad this person is mine. This is someone I love. Someone I know that loves me back. Somebody i would give anything for. I play off the hug by flipping Eren so we are both laying on our sides facing each other.

"Levi can you please say it." Eren says.

Damn it. Now that he made a big deal about saying it I don't like to.

"Love you." I whisper.

"I can't hear you." He says.

I groan loudly. "Love you!!!" I yell.

"What? Who does?" He asks with a smile.

"Someone I'm sure." I say.

"Leeeevi?!" Eren pleas.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up cold, so cold and my leg hangs over the edge of the bed. Before I have time to catch myself I plummet to the floor. My hips hurt. I'm probably sore from last night, but then why are my insides sore too. Eren should be the one sore on the inside.

I should feel awesome, because I made Eren my bitch last night and I reclaimed my masculinity, but instead I'm so sore. Why am I so sore inside?

I get off of the floor and look on the bed. Eren is gone. That's nice. Why are the blankets on the foot of the bed? Eren wasn't that wild while we were asleep, was he?

When I stand up straight I hear dripping, like blood or something. I look at my arms closely then I feel it, running down my legs. Why am I full of cum? I slept with my penis inside of Eren not the other way around.

In any case I have to get ready for work. Four more days until Sunday, until I get a break from all of this.

After my long shower I can't keep last night out of my mind. Eren admitted to constant masturbation. He watched me masturbate last night. Masturbating in front of someone is one of the hardest things I've accomplished in my life. I must really love him to be able to do something so vile in front of him.

I find a tie on the floor, one that isn't mine. It's Eren's. I guess I'll wear it, he wouldn't notice, besides I want to smell his scent all day so I can feel like he's right under my nose.

As I tie the tie around my collar I notice my bruised wrists. They seem to have gotten worse. It doesn't matter, it will heal.

I walk to the door and right above the knob there's a small sticky note. Great. I rip it off of the door and read it.

"Levi. My dad had to stay overnight at the hospital so I had to punch in early. I'm so sorry. I swear I'll make it up to you anyway I can." It says.

I have to squint to see the rest, in the smallest sloppiest print.

"I did some things to you in your sleep. I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you. Love yah." Says the rest.

It made sense and I'm a actually not so surprised. But goddamn what did he do, my hips are tingling and stinging still. He filled me with cum, I don't know how long that was sitting inside of me. It sure was hard enough to get out.

 

The building seems so crowded today. There hasn't been much to write about so why is everyone here today? It's kind of funny though, to see everyone typing away and slave driving the printer.

Eren looks so busy talking with the employees. He seems so confident and professional. I'm really liking his outfit today. His black dress pants go skinny at the ankle and his purple button down shirt really hugs his body and complements his abbs. His hole outfit is topped off by a black tie with purple stripes. He looks so damn good. 

That fucker Armin is here. Best friend or not I don't like the way he looks at Eren. He's checking out Eren's outfit as well.

I recall Eren's father saying I was in charge as well. In that case he shouldn't mind if I relaxed a bit in his office.

I made the right move. It's so quiet and peaceful up here. I sit in the employees chair right in front of the desk. It reminds me of when I first met Eren. That same arrogant confidence and those eyes. His laugh as I burned my teeth. Eren is just everything I've ever wanted.

I get up and sit in the bosses chair. It just feels way different, I feel energy and power just by sitting here. What if it were boss Levi and employee Eren. How would our relationship play out then?

I feel the urge to sleep. I'm not necessarily tired I'm just bored and my eyelids are heavy. My eyelids slowly close and I fall asleep.

 

I wake up and the whole room seems different. Have I been sweating? My skin is moist. When I look down I notice my shirt is disheveled, hell it's even been buttoned wrong. Even my tie is gone. Eren. Why is he molesting me in my sleep? I wouldn't have objected if I were awake. It's official I can't fall asleep anywhere near Eren.

As I'm arranging my shirt, I notice new hickeys all down my stomach. Eren what the hell?

When I finish buttoning my shirt again Eren slips into the room.

"You're awake." Eren says.

I stand up and I notice Eren reorganized all of the paperwork we fucked on yesterday.

"What did you do to me?" I ask. Eren walks towards me and I back up, tripping over the chair, and falling on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Eren asks. He has an honest frown that makes my blood cold. If Eren hadn't molested me then who did?

He helps me to my feet.

"Somebody touched me and left marks all over me while I was asleep." I say my eyes wide open. "Who would want to do that?" I whisper.

"Levi a thousand of guys, not just people who work here, want to have sex with you. But no I'm the only one who gets to. So how do you know that someone touched you if you were sleeping? It could've been a dream." Eren asks.

"I woke up and my shirt was buttoned wrong and my tie was missing. When I buttoned it back the right way I noticed fresh hickeys. Who ever did this I'm going to fuck them up. Help me find out who this pervert is." I say. I'm so disgusted. Being touched by someone other than Eren, that's too much. I want to throw up.

"The hickeys could have come from last night or yesterday. They take days to go away. Mine are still on your neck." Eren explains.

"Okay the hickeys you left are already turning purple.. These are fresh and even so that doesn't explain my shirt or missing tie." I say.

Eren starts to giggle softly and I look him in the eye. What the fuck. I sigh in relief.

"You're fucking with me aren't you." I say completely unamused. I plop down on the bosses chair. Eren laughs uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry. All I did was give you hickeys I swear." Eren says. He straddles my lap and waves my missing tie in my face. "Are you mad?" He asks stroking my cheek.

"Why did you take my tie?" I ask.

"This is my tie." He explains with a chuckle. I roll my eyes.

"Why are you acting like a pussy?" I ask placing my hands on his hips.

"What do you mean?" He asks placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Why don't you act like a man... And try to fuck me while I'm awake." I say.

Eren's eyes widen and his eyes grow a shade darker.

"What do you mean 'try.'" Eren says. He drags one of his hands from my shoulder, down my stomach, and unzips my pants.

"My hips are sore, from whatever you did to me this morning. You didn't have the balls to just wake me up and fuck me? I wouldn't have fought you. I would've done it to you. Looks like you're losing your masculinity." I whisper to Eren as he pulls my dick out of my pants.

"Don't get cocky bitch." Eren says standing from me. He unbuttons his shirt, His nice shirt, holding the tie I was wearing in between his teeth.

"You're not tying me up again. You tied me up this morning right?" I ask.  
These two days have been the absolute worst for my wrists.

Eren takes the tie out of his mouth. "I'm the one giving orders Levi. You want me to prove my masculinity right. Isn't that what makes you cum the most? Isn't that what makes cum run down your legs? You like it best when I'm holding you down and fucking you hard. You like being sore afterwards, your hips and asshole. Isn't that what you masturbate thinking of?" He says.

I don't even want to think about how true all of that is.

Eren picks me up out of my chair by my collar and bends me over his fathers desk.

"Maybe I shouldn't.." Eren says while forcefully holding me against the desk.

"Why are you doubting yourself? Aren't you going to show me how much you can make me cum? I think when you slapped me yesterday it made me cum twice as hard. So go ahead Eren show me." I shout back to Eren.

He kicks my legs open and presses his dick against my hole. Without letting me brace myself at all he tries to shove it all in.

As usual I sound pathetic. I try to hold in my moans making them come out as an "mmmm" sound.

I crawl over the desk knocking over most of the papers. When Eren's dick falls out of me he reaches for my waist but I'm too fast for him. I lay flat on the carpet on the other side of the desk.

"Are you playing some kind of game Levi. It wasn't even all the way in yet. Now who's being the pussy. You hurt me last night but I still accepted your fuck. Get back up here before I find you... then I'm really gonna hurt you. I'm going to bite your penis all over when I find you." Eren says. 

"Sounds painful." I say sarcastically.

I'm laying on the floor on my stomach and when Eren finds me I grab his foot, making him fall to the ground. I wrap my arms around him and roll him on top of me.

"Ride me." I whisper.

His eyes turn an icy blue and his smirk burns my insides. He sits up.

"You see? Had I tied you up, you never would've been able to crawl away." Eren says.

I grab his hips and try to pull him to my dick, with excessive resistance.

"I don't feel like being penetrated right now to be honest. I was thinking that I should be the one doing the penetrating." He says.

His fingers wrap around my hands that rest on his hips and he drags them above my head. Wait. I know this move. Where's the tie? 

Damn it I'm too late, I can't move my arms at all, and the little bastard tied them so tight.

"Eren.." I whine. "Untie me... I'll stop fighting you." I plea. 

I hate being tied up so much. I don't care about the dull, well sometimes sharp pains that shoots up my arms, it just strips me of all dignity and pride.

"Mm-mm nope, should've thought of that before you crawled away." Eren says, giving no mercy as usual.

He scoots down between my legs. Parting my thighs, he whispers in my ear.

"I told you if I found you I was really going to hurt you... Maybe I'll go easy on you though." He says, his breath tickling my ear.

He presses his hot penis against my opening and simply slides right in.

"It's too much Eren, take some of it out." I say. It's not really too much I just feel like complimenting him so he'll untie my wrists.

I'm not really a fan of missionary, but I do enjoy being right in his face. He pulls my hair until my face follows. He looks down into my eyes and I get to see his change color. As if someone dropped a few drops of dye into his eyes, they both change from light green to light blue, but darkening as the seconds pass.

He pushes my chin up exposing my neck and lowers his mouth to it, biting and sucking, continuing to leave his mark all over me.

"Why are you doing that? Stop. Somebody will definitely see." I say helplessly laying under a teenager with his dick up my ass.

"You think I care? I want everyone to see it. I want them to know you've been claimed by someone, by me. I couldn't stand it if anyone ever touched you. I'm the only one who can touch you this way." Eren says stroking my penis.

His featherlight touches on my penis and being filled with him finally ignites that fire.

"When they see the marks they'll understand... They'll know not to lay a hand on you." He continues he reaches up my arms for a moment then... Thank god I can move my hands again.

He brings my fingers to his mouth and lightly kisses them. "I'm not afraid or ashamed to say it Levi. Without you I'd be a wreck, but come on I'd never even let that happen." Eren says and a tear rolls down his cheek.

No matter how embarrassing it is I know, after all of that, if have to say it. "I'd never let it happen either because... Because I love you Eren. I couldn't even stand the thought of being touched by someone else it made me sick to my stomach." I say.

This is exactly what I wanted to avoid, the reason i didn't want to say any of this. The silence in the room is overwhelming as Eren looks deep into my eyes. 

He giggles and it makes me frown. "You finally said it." He says with a sweet smile.

"Well say it back!" I command.

"I will. I'll say it today, I'll say it tomorrow, whenever you need to hear it. I love you Levi." Eren says.

I can't help but smile.

"Well aren't you going to make cum run down my legs?" I ask.

Eren slowly thrusts and strokes my penis with the same rhythm. We both moan and gasp together, mine louder, and his most likely a response to mine.

Then it happens. The door is slammed open.

"Eren? Are you in here?" Someone asks. Oh shit. It sounds like Mr. jaeger. "Eren?" He calls.

Our heads both snap towards the door. I was expecting Eren to be panicked or maybe scared to death like I was. I squirm for freedom.

"Eren." I whisper frantically. "Eren that's your dad." I continue. I was so close to coming but a couple of hours of a painful erection is better than being caught fucking my bosses teenaged son, getting fired, and being arrested. According to Eren I'd be the first one raped in prison. I'm not ready for something like that, I don't know how I'd handle being raped by someone other than Eren.

"This is interesting." Eren whispers back smiling cunningly.

He restarts his thrusts and my panic doubles. At the fifth thrust I can't hold in a moan and I tightly cover my mouth with both hands.

"Eren please..." I whisper.

"Eren? If that's you answer me. What am I hearing?" Mr. Jaeger says.

I can't handle the anxiousness anymore and tears may have left my eyes.

"Dad?" Eren answers.

My eyes widen. He did not just...  
There is carpeting on the floor so we can't hear footsteps or have any indication of where his dad is. He could be looking over the desk at us.

I can't push it down any longer. The orgasm is here. I grab Eren's hips and he places a hand over my mouth not a second too late.

"Eren what are you doing?" Mr. Jaeger asks. "And what happened to my papers?" He asks.

"Dad get out! My dick was hard now I'm taking care of it." Eren says. Eren makes a desperate cry and I cover his mouth as he cums inside of me.

"Disgusting. Why in my office of all places. Horny teenager. You better clean up whatever you mess up." He says walking out.

Eren stands up and helps me to my clothes. If my hips and insides weren't sore already they definitely were now. We walk around the desk to our clothes. Ouch. My hips. They give out completely and I fall to my knees.

"Wasn't that exciting?" Eren asks jumping into his pants. Those pants look so good on him.

"No that was a bad idea. What happens when your dad asks who you were fucking?" I say.

"I said I was taking care of it. I didn't specify how or if I was even fucking someone. He might not even come to the conclusion that someone else was in here." He explains.

It sounds pretty good but that idea was horrible.

"I know your were trying to make me cum and all but did..." I say before he cuts me off.

"Speaking of cum aren't you gonna clean yourself of and um... Out? And why are you still on the floor? It's going to drip out." Eren says.

"My hips are burning. You have a tight ass grip. It also burns inside because you couldn't take your time. You just had to ram it inside like some uncultured Neanderthal." I spit out. "And I don't give a shit what drips where. Your dad said you have to clean up anyway." I say.

Eren smiles. "Are you mad?" He asks.

I glare up at him and from the corner of my eye I see a figure in the doorway. My heart stops beating completely.


	4. Inappropriate

"You two have one minute to get dressed then I'm coming in here and we all need to talk." Mr. Jaeger says leaving the room and closing the door.

My heart comes back to me, beating crazily. His face looked pretty calm I think.

"Eren his face... It looked pretty calm.. I think we're going to be alright." I say standing up and slipping on my pants. Eren is fully dressed and he sits in one of the employee chairs in front of his dad's desk.

"This isn't good. I screwed up Levi. I'm so sorry." Eren whispers.

He looks so innocent when he turns to look back on me that although I'm scared as hell it brings a smile to my lips.

"Don't talk like that. We both knew the risk when we started this relationship. I'm the older one so if it's anyone's fault it's mine." I explain.

Fuck I can't go to jail. Jail is bad enough but however long I'm there, that will be time away from Eren. I'll never be able to get a respectable job again. The next time Eren and I meet I'll be selling fresh fruit on the side of the road.

Mr. Jaeger comes in ass I'm putting on my shirt. He stares at the hickeys the entire time. He has this concentration on his face as if he's counting them, all over my chest and neck.

I sit down in the chair next to Eren and Mr. Jaeger sits across from us. I look at Eren. His head is bowed and I'm pretty sure he's crying. I place a comforting hand on his thigh, it's not like his father can see.

"So." Mr. Jaeger says. He looks at my raw wrists and winces. I try to hide them with my sleeves.

I'm so afraid of what he's about to say. He takes a deep breath and I find myself copying him.

"How much do I have to pay you to keep quiet about all this?" He asks.

What the hell. Who is he talking to? I look behind me. Wow ok so he's looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I've seen the way Eren looks at you. These entire two weeks he's been staring at you like a piece of meat. I noticed yet I didn't do anything. I didn't even talk to him. Levi I'm so sorry this could've been avoided." Eren's dad says.

Me and Eren exchange confused expressions.

"Eren. What you did is rape. It is punishable by the law. You know that! You think you can just tie somebody up and rape them without any consequences? All Levi has to do is show a cop his wrists and they'll be right down your ally. Really what kind of child am I raising." Mr. Jaeger yells.

Oh so that's what going on. He thinks Eren raped me? Me and Eren stare at each other for a moment then explode into laughter.

"What? What's going on? Why are you two laughing?" His dad asks desperately. 

It makes us laugh even harder.

"Oh Eren. Touch me again and I'm calling the cops." I manage through laughter. "I think I'll let you off with a warning this time." I continue. This is the funniest situation I've ever lived through.

"Oh Levi don't tempt me, I'll tie you up again." Eren says laughing.

Now that I think about it, Eren's joke is pretty practical and it's something he'd actually say which makes me laugh harder.

"Mr. Jaeger don't get the wrong idea. Sure Eren has raped me a few times and vise versa but we...." I trail off.

Eren picks up where I left off. "We're in love." He says.

Eren's dad frowns and there's an awkward silence.

"So. In that case. Does that mean I don't have to pay you or worry about the law?" He says.

I feel like a ten thousand pound woman was just lifted off of my shoulders. Because I'm so quiet around him he feels like he can trust me, to the point where the age difference isn't even something that comes to mind. He probably thinks I'm the bitch in the relationship.

"Not at all." I reassure.

"Remember how before my accident I used to tell you about Eren and how you guys would like each other? You never did care but now look at you. I bet you bottom most of the time too." He says.

My eyes widen. That's true.

"Dad stop. That's inappropriate." Eren says.

"I'm just curious Eren. Why do you tie him up?" He asks.

I hide my face in my hands.

"Dad! Inappropriate." Eren shouts.

"Why did you choose my favorite employee?" He asks.

Eren thinks for a moment. I peek at him through my hands.

"Because he was my favorite employee too." Eren says.

"Eren you do realize I was right about something else too." His dad says.

Eren rolls his eyes. "Go ahead say it."

"YOU'RE GAY!" His dad shouts.

Eren shakes his head and I can't help but giggle a little.

"So Eren, Levi? Can I ask you guys a few questions?" He asks.

"Yeah appropriate ones." Eren says. So Eren can tell his dad about his boners and that he is masturbating but he can't give a few details about our sex life. That's actually pretty interesting.

"Ok so how many times have you guys had sex on this in this room?" He asks.

My eyes and mouth fly open.

"Inappropriate." Me and Eren say together.

"Ok ok that was how about: How many times have you done it on this desk?" He asks.

"INAPPROPRIATE!" Eren shouts.

Eren stands up and grabs my hand, yanking me up.

"Is this over?" Eren asks.

"Yeah." Mr. Jaeger says. "Since you guys came here, locked the place up and were temporary bosses I'll handle the last 2 hours by myself. You can go home." Mr. Jaeger says.

As soon as he says the words Eren yanks me out of the room, down the stairs, and outside.

"What's gotten into you?" I ask shaking Eren's hand off of mine.

He jumps on me, wrapping his legs around my back and kisses me all over my face.

"That went way better than I was expecting. Good thing you're his favorite employee or else that could've gone differently." Eren says. He climbs off of me. 

"Yeah. I guess. Well I'm tired I'm gonna go home and get a shower." I say. Eren grabs my hand and I roll my eyes.

"No no no you've never been to my house. You're coming with me." He says.

I groan. "But we've had so much sex Eren. My hips still hurt. I'm falling apart. We can't have sex every free minute of the day." I explain.

"Come on Levi..." Eren whines. "We'll do it your way. However you want. Please... This is the last time until tomorrow after work." Eren says with a cheap smile.

"Promise?" I groan.

"I promise." He says locking his pinky with mine. Seriously how old is this kid.

"Be specific." I say.

"I promise this is the last time I'll pressure Levi into sex until after work tomorrow unless I get hard or Levi falls asleep." He says.

I meant for him to promise that we would do it my way but whatever. It doesn't really matter. The sex is always great. Though I wasn't lying when I said my hips still hurt. I guess I could endure it for one more time.

 

I push Eren's face against the cold tile and he groans because of the chill. The warm water massages both of our skin. I wanted to do this in my shower but his was just as great I guess. It's more roomy that's for sure. His face is a ball of pain, with the clenched eyes and upturned eyebrows when I force my penis all the way inside of him. He moans loudly and braces his palms against my thighs. I felt bad about wasting so much water but hey I felt better when Eren started to moan. I slam into him mercilessly until by the sound of his moans I'm pretty sure he's crying.

"Levi." He moans.

"Eren." I whisper in his ear.

"Levi." He moans again against the tiles.

"Eren." I grunt. The fire is starting in my belly. I grab Eren's dick with my hand and stroke it so we can cum together.

"Levi." Eren cries desperately.

Right before I have a chance to say my line, the bathroom door opens.

"Eren." Says Mr. Jaeger. That's my line. We immediately halt our movements.

"I got you kids some condoms." He says. Unbelievable. I'm in shock.

"He's not a woman." I say shaking my head.

"I've never had sex with a man. Don't you still need condoms?" He asks.

"INAPPROPRIATE! GET OUT!" Eren shouts.

My penis immediately goes limp and Eren's goes limp in my hand as well.

He sits down in the bathtub and I follow him.

The water just pours on us.

"Well this fucking sucks." Eren says.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I laughed what about you guys

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that was so long I just really got into it .-.


End file.
